When I lived with the Camden's
by suzy5
Summary: I have been given permission to continue When I lived with the Camdens. Will be a Marthie Fic
1. Chapter 1

**When I lived with the Camden's.**

Hello all. I have asked for permission to take this story over and I was granted it. I will try my best to finish it. If anyone wants to help or has some ideas please email me. This story is originally DANCE4GRACE

Now on to the story:

_Flashback_

_I'm scared I cant stop crying he told me to scream because no one would hear me when I did he slapped me My thoughts went to Martin hoping in some way he would save me that's when the door flew open and there was Martin._

Martin POV

When I opened the door there was Ruthie on the bed and that jerk on top of her. What right did he have to be doing that? I pushed him off Ruthie and shoved him into the wall.

Brain laughed and said "What's the problem Brewer? Upset that I hit that instead of you?"

"I am going to rip you to shreds" I began as I moved closer to him ready to strangle him alive until I heard Ruth whimper. I looked over to see her skirt a skewed and her shirt ripped.

As I moved closer to her she moved away and said "Don't touch me"

"What happened? Did he..?"

That is when Ruth looked me in the eyes and started crying. I helped her up as I led her to my car and we drove to the hospital.

Once we got there, I quietly went up to the desk and said "Hi, My name is Martin Brewer and my friend was just raped tonight"

"What's her name?" the nurse immediately asked as she went over to where Ruthie was sitting.

"Ruth Camden. She's only 14, she will be fifteen soon"

"Okay. Do you want to call her parents?"

"Sure" I said as the nurse led her down the hall. I took a deep breath as I made the call that would change the Camden's life forever.

"Mr. Camden? It's Martin. I'm at the hospital. You need to come down as soon as possible"

20 minutes later, Mr and Mrs. Camden came down to the hospital where Martin was waiting.

"Martin? What happened?" Annie said to me as she gave me a hug.

"The party that Brian took Ruth to?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"He raped her Mrs. Camden! He raped her and I was too late. I'm so sorry" I said as I started hysterically crying.

"Oh no" Annie cried out as she went over to Martin and hugged him close.

Eric looked at them as the nurse came out and said "Mr and Mrs. Camden?"

"Yes? How is she?"

"She's a little shaken. The police are taking her report right now. We are going to keep her overnight just to make sure all the tests we did are negative"

"Was she really assaulted?" Annie began as they looked at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I will take you to her room"

"Okay thank you" she said as they followed the nurse down the hall.

As they made their way down the hall, Eric turned to see me still standing there.

"Martin? Are you coming?"

"No. I'll come in after" I said before taking a seat. I couldn't believe something like this had happened to the sweetest, kindest, person I knew. It was all my fault.

I should have told her how I felt before that creep Brian asked her out. I took my cell phone out and called my dad.

I had no intention of leaving Ruth in the hospital alone for the night.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Martin! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, It's Ruth, she was raped"

"Oh no. Is she okay? Do you know who by?"

"Yes it was Brian, one of the guys on my team. I wanted to kill him tonight Dad. I'm going to stay with her tonight"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. And Martin? Don't do anything stupid. If Ruth reported it the police will take care of it"

"I will" I promised before saying goodnight and hanging up the phone.

I took a deep breath as I made my way down to Ruth's room. I was going to make sure nothing like that ever happened again to her.

Whatever it took, however I could, Ruth Camden would never get hurt again as long as I was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_When I lived with the Camdens 2. There will be no Sandy or the baby happening in this fic. There will however be boyfriends and grilfriends. Don't worry in the end it will turn out into a true MARTHIE Fic! Enjoy!_

Martin POV

Once I got off my cell, I ventured into the room where Ruthie was. She was looking at the wall, while Annie was softly talking to her.

They all looked at me as I said "I'm going to stay here tonight with Ruth, if that's okay?"

"Yes, thank you Martin" Annie said smiling before she kissed Ruth's head and slipped her jacket on.

Eric looked at me and said "Call if you need me" and hugged Ruth before leaving.

Once they both left, I walked over to the Ruth. She looked at me once, before sighing and saying "Do you think I'm used goods now?"

"No" I quickly replied as she turned back to the wall.

"That's what Brian said before you came. He said I was used goods and no one would want me now"

"Well he was lying" I replied hotly before grabbing her in a hug. She laid her head on my chest and started sobbing. I held her until she had calmed down and then grabbed her a couple of tissues.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Don't be." I said as I took her hand and said "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have made out with him"

"Ruth, it is not your fault. No one asks to be rape. It is Brian's fault"

"My parents are embarrassed"

"No they are not"

"My dad didn't even look at me. I'm dirty"

"Ruthie you are not dirty. Trust me" I soothingly said before placing a butterfly kiss on her forehead. She trembled slightly and I held her close.

"I love you" I said out of nowhere. She stiffened slightly and I mentally cursed at myself. Why would I do something like that?

"Martin?" she said quietly. I looked down at her and for the first time all night, she had a smile on her face as she said "I love you too"

I smiled back as she sighed and leaned back onto the bed. She looked at me, slightly blushing before asking "Do you think you could hold me until I fall alseep?"

"Sure" I replied softly as she made room on the narrow bed for me and I climbed up before wrapping my arms around her waist. She snuggled closer and then slowly closed her eyes. It was going to be a long journey.

_Two years later_

"Martin Brewer! We are going to be late again" I heard a distinct female voice in my ear as I slowly opened one eye. There was Ruth sitting in my bed looking upset.

"What did I do?" I asked her as I got up slowly.

"You forgot to set the alarm again" she stated as she looked around for her robe. Just then my dad walked in "Well good morning you two. I heard yelling"

"Martin forgot to set the alarm. _again_" she complained as she found her robe and rushed over to kiss my dad good morning before heading into the bathroom.

"I thought Annie and Eric told you two to stop sleeping together" Bill said as he smiled briefly at his son. He wanted to support the Camden's decison, but he couldn't. Ruth was still so fragile and if she couldn't sleep without his son, who was he to intervene?

"We did, but Ruthie came over last night with tears in her eyes and you know I can't say no to that" I admitted sheepishly and continued "I was so tired and I didn't feel like arguing so I gave in"

"Well we might have to have another talk. It's obvious that Ruth is still having nightmares" my dad commented as I went to my closet to find something to wear.

It had been two years and though Ruth had bounced back to herself, she never completely forgot what happened to her.

For some unexplained reason, the day after she was releashed from the hospital she couldn't sleep without me. At first I thought it was just because I had spent the week in her room once she returned home, but it wasn't that.

The Camden's tried everything from them sleeping with Ruthie, to Sam and David, to Lucy, even to Simon, but she would stay up and then not be able to function in the day time.

That was when I had made the decison that I would come over and stay with her until she fell asleep. The first week worked out perfectly. She would be fast asleep within the hour and I would be able to go back home.

Then a month near the anniversary of her rape she woke up and went ballistic when she realized that I had left. The Camden's had to call me and asked me to return. After that they decided that for now, it would be okay, but just recently, after my eighteenth birthday made the decison that we shouldn't be sharing a bed any longer.

I, of course understood why. Ruth had grown up into a beautiful young woman and I found myself more than once, staring at her longer than I should. Cecilia, my-ex-girlfiriend even made the comment that I was so wrapped up in Ruth, I hardly had time for her.

I could'nt help it, I was in love with her, but I also knew where she was with dating and guys and she was just not ready yet. At least not for me and the kind of relationship I wanted. She needed to trust again, to realize that all guys were not scum.

"Martin, we need to have another talk" he stated as I said "I know dad. I have a game after school. How about tonight after dinner?"

"Well I will ask Annie and see if we can go over for dinner and then talk"

"Okay" I replied as Ruth came back in, her curly hair wet as she walked over to my closet and started searching for something.

"You have clothes here as well?" My dad asked in confusion before laughing slightly.

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?" Ruthie asked smiling before saying "Is breakfast ready? I'm starving"

"Right this way your highness" My dad said as he led her downstairs and I went into the shower.

_At the Camden's_

"She slept over again" Annie said to Eric as she bought the boys down to the kitchen. Eric sighed as he walked over to the coffee pot to pour some coffee into his mug.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know. What can we do? She's happy when he's there. Her grades are wonderful, she's helpful"

"What happens when he goes to college? Or start dating? Do you think his girlfriend is going to appreciate this?"

"Well they were okay with Cecilia"

"Cecilia is part of the family and if you haven't noticed they are through"

"Because of Simon"

"Well because Simon paid more attention to her than Martin did"

"Do you think that maybe...?" Eric said hopefully as Lucy walked in.

"Where's Ruthie?"

"Where else?"

"At Martin's again? What's going to happen when he leaves for college?"

"We don't know" Annie said quietly as the tears rolled down her face.

"Maybe we should just accept this" Eric stated as his wife and daughter looked at him.

He held up his hand and said "We love Martin as one of our own sons. His dad is there to watch them and she's happy. That's what we wanted since the day that monster took away her innocence"

"Maybe you're right" Annie said sadly as Lucy tried to cheer them up "And who knows. they might end up marrying one another"

"Well I don't think Martin would go that far" Eric said as Annie and Lucy laughed "Have you seen the way he stares at her? It's like she's the only canister of water in the desert and he's dying of thirst"

"Great. So we have an 18 year old, lust ridden boy sleeping with our daughter" Eric stated as Annie firmly said "Who loves and respects her. She's safe with him. Let's thank God and figure out what to do"


	3. Chapter 3

_When I lived with the Camden's 3._

_Ruthie POV_

I followed Martin's dad downstairs where there was eggs and bacon waiting for us.

"I suppose we should wait for Martin?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"That would be the nice thing to do" he replied smiling slightly before spooning eggs and bacon on my plate. I just loved him.

"Thanks" I said happily dugging in as Martin ran down wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hey, you started without me again" he whined as he took the seat next to me.

I winked at Mr. Brewer before answering "Because you usually take forever to get dress"

"That's because _someone_ usually uses all the hot water before me"

"You should really talk with your dad about that" I said smiling slightly as Martin took his plate and started shoving the eggs in his mouth.

"Gross much?" Iasked offended as he looked at me and said "What?"

"You eat like an animal"

"Aww Honey, stop it, You're making me blush"

"You're impossible"

"And if you don't get dress we'll be late"

"I'm going" I said as I stood up and bought my plate to the sink before running back up to threw on jeans and a pink shirt.

Once I was ready, I said bye to Mr. Brewer before running over across the street to pick my bag up.

"Morning" I said to my Mom who was at the sink.

"Morning sweetie. Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes. I just need my bag" I said as I grabbed it and then kissed her cheek. She looked at me in surprise and I smiled before saying "I know you weren't happy that I stayed over last night. I guess we'll talk about it later?"

"Yes we will" she replied as she hugged me goodbye.

"We have exactly 20 minutes Ruthie" Martin said as I stepped into the passenger seat and he took off.

"We'll be fine" I reassured him before turning the radio on.

Once we had parked the car and was heading towards school, Martin threw his arm around me and said "I have a game today. Are you coming?"

"I might head home" I replied smiling as I waited for the complaint that would come out of his mouth.

"Ruth! You are our good luck charm. You have to come"

"I'll think about it Brewer" I said as I blew him a kiss when I got to my first class.

Once classes were over, I made my way down the hall to my locker. Once I opened it up and took the books I would need to study later. I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to head down to the field if I was going to watch Martin play.

Once I arrived there, I made my way to the front. I saw Martin's friend Mac on the field warming up and I waved at him as he waved back.

A few seconds later, Harry, their student manager made his way towards me.

"Camden!"

"Harry" I repeated politley. There was something about him that give me the chills.

"Brewer made arrangements to watch the game from the dugout"

"Really?" I asked pleased and touched. This way I wouldn't have to be by myself.

"Yes, follow me" he replied shortly as he took my bag and led the way. Once we got to the dugout, I saw Martin practicing his batting.

Martin nodded at me before resuming his practice. I knew the deal. Talk to him and suffer his wrath. It was all very easy to follow. I sat down and opened my algebra book. It was going to be a long game.

_Martin's POV_

Once the game started I forgot all about Ruth sitting in the dugout.The only reason I did that was because that Harry creep seemed to be asking way too many questions about her. Something didn't seem right.

Once the game was over I headed towards the locker room to take a shower. Once I got out I looked around for Ruth, who was on my cell phone. I smiled slightly. Lately she had taken to using my stuff, and wearing my shirts, all without asking me. As though she didn't need permission. I suppose I was the one at fault because I had spoiled her horribly when she had returned home from the hospital.

Looking back, that had probably not been very smart but she was so broken and sad, I had just wanted to make her happy.

"Great game" she congratulated as I came closer to her before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks" I replied as I picked her up and swung her around. "Martin! I am not your rag doll. Put me down" I smiled as I placed her gently on the gound and placed her hand in mine as we walked towards the car.

"I'm in a generous mood. How about ice cream before we head home?"

"How about dinner?" she asked as she glanced at me, her big brown eyes pleading.

"Can't, we need to have another talk" I replied refusing to look at her. _That's right, do not look her in the eyes and you are home free. _

I felt a tug on my hand and I made the mistake at looking at her face. Her glossy, heart shaped lips were in her famous pout and her brown eyes were silently begging. I felt my resolve slip as I sighed and said "Fine, but you have to tell both our parents how you conned me into it"

"Will do" she replied happily as she took my phone out and called home.

_Camden Residence_

"Camden Residence" Annie picked up as Eric and Bill walked in.

"Mom?"

"Ruthie? Are you and Martin on your way home?"

"Not exactly. Martin won his game and I conned him into taking me for dinner. I know we said we were going to talk but is it okay?"

"It's a school night" Annie replied smiling slightly at the happy tilt in her daughter's tone as Ruth laughed out loud and replied "Mom, I'm with the biggest nerd at Glen Oak, I will be home by curfew" Annie laughed as she heard Martin's voice in the background "I'm not a nerd. I play sports"

"Bye" Annie repeated as she hung the phone up. The two men looked at her expectantly and she said "They are going out to dinner to celebrate Martin's victory"

"So, I guess we will discuss this with out them" Bill said as he took a seat at the table.

"Will" Eric began slowly "We can start the discussion but we can't make any decisions without them"

"I totally agree with you Eric" Bill replied and then began "I know you are both uncomfortable with the fact that they are sharing a bed, but we need to look at the circumstances. Ruthie is still very fragile and Martin offers her that security. I think we shouldn't worry until they start dating and then we will have to revisit this topic."

"Do you think that will be soon?" Annie asked Bill who grinned and shrugged before replying "Who knows? They seemed to have shifted into that role without even recognizing it and I don't believe it's our place to make them see that. Even Betsy noticed it and you know she does't notice much of anything going on around her"

"So what happens when Martin leaves next year to college?"

"Hopefully by then she will be okay to let go"

"Do you think this is what it is? Letting go?"

"I think Martin is her security blanket and since neither of them are in a relationship, it matches both their needs." Bill began as he continued "Martin has someone to go to and talk to and be affectionate with and spoil rotton and Ruthie gets everything she would want in a boyfriend without the scary thought that he might want something physical."

"So we keep allowing this until he leaves? We can't" Eric stated at last and Bill said "maybe we should tell them they can choose the nights but Ruth needs to stay here at least three nights"

"How does that solve anything? Ruth will con Martin into sleeping over here"

"You are right, but there are two beds in Ruth's room. I'm sure she will be fine as long as he is in the room"

"I suppose that may work" Eric finally agreed as the three grownups looked at one another and tiredly smiled. All they had to do now was convince their children.

_Restaurant_

_Martin POV_

Once we got to the restuarant, Ruth looked around and whispered "Are you sure you can afford this?"

"I do have have a job" I reminded her as the hostess sat us down in a dimly lit corner.

"So that means order whatever I want?" she asked smiling brightly before I said "Within reason"

"Okay" she complied happily as she glanced at the menu.

A few minutes later she looked up from the menu and said "Mrs. Lakos wants to speak to me tomorrow"

"What about?" I asked her concerned. Mrs. Lakos was the senior guidance counselor. She usually only met with juniors and seniors.

"I'm not sure"

Once we had finished the main course, I looked over at Ruth. She was quietly taking everything in and then she focused her attention back to me and said "What shall I have for dessert?"

"Dessert? Aren't you full?"

"Yes" she confided as she leaned over and whispered "but they have chocolate cake and it's my favorite. We can share"

"Maybe" I replied hesitantly as the waitress walked back over and said "Are you ready for dessert?"

"yes we are" Ruth answered quickly before I could stop her "We will have a slice of the chocolate cake"

"Excellent choice" she said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Great" I mumbled as Ruthie smiled at me.

Once we were finished, the waitress handed me my change and a card that had her number and said "My name is Zoe. Call me sometime" I looked at her in shock and then at Ruth, who seemed amused.

"You should call her" Ruthie stated quietly in the car on the way home.

"Why?"

"Because you have't been out since Cecilia"

"I have you"

"I know, but it's different. Don't you want to be with someone who's going to kiss you and hold your hand and all that?"

"I have that with you"

"Oh, right you do" Ruth replied softly and then turned to look at me.

"Maybe we should try dating?"

"You mean with other people?" I asked her confused as she sighed and said "No with each other. Maybe we should try dating each other"

"That would change a lot of things" I stated as she tilted her head and asked "Like what?"

"Well no more sleep overs for one, more family variety activities, more lectures, need I go on?"

"No, maybe it's not a good idea.Maybe I should try going out with someone you know and then you can date Zoe and we can still hang out and sleep together.."

"How long do you think this sleeping arrangement isgoing to last?" I finally asked her. I had been thinking about it and I had started applying to college.

"I don't know. Forever?"

"Well that would mess up my chances if I wanted to get married"

"Martin, I thought this was decided already. We all know you will marry me when we get older"

"I would have to love you to do that"

"I know and you do love me" she said automatically and then asked uncertainly "You do love me right?"

"You know I do" I said lowly and honestly.

"Then why are you going to date Zoe?"

"You just told me to!" I replied exasperatedly as she turned to me and said "Will I change my mind. You don't need to date anyone for the time being"

"Okay fine"

"That's it?" she asked surprised.

"What?"

"You won't call her?"

"You asked me not to."

"Cool." she replied as I parked the car and got out to open the door for her.

Once she got out she looked at me and said very softly "Should we try going out?"

"Let's not ruin anything right now. I'm content with the way things are goingfor now" I said, disliking the fact that I was lying to her.

The honest truth was that we would never be able to date until she was willing to give herself entirely to me. I knew she wasn't ready for that, despite the fact that she had overcome so much.

"We should probably go in before they think something else" She finally suggested as she stepped away from me and I grabbed both our bags.

"Hi, we're back" She called out as our parents met us in the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" Annie politely asked us as we sat down.

"yes we did" I replied smiling briefly at Ruth before turning my attention to the adults.

"Did you have a nice talk?" Ruthie asked as she leaned her glossy head on my arm. I automatically ran my fingers through her silky locks knowing that the gesture would comfort her.

"We want you to start sleeping in your own bed without Martin" Eric said quickly as Ruth jumped out of her chair and said "Why?"

"Because it is not right" Eric said a little more calmly as Ruth turned to her mom with tears in her eyes "You don't agree do you mom?"

"Well honey, it is a bit unorthodox..." she began as Ruth started pacing and said "I need to be near him Mom. I can't sleep without him there. Don't take him away from me" with that she began crying bitterly as she sank to the floor.

I looked at my dad helplessly who indicated with a nod to go to Ruth. I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her as she continued crying "We'll figure something out Ruthie, I promise you"

"Ruthie" Eric began again "We love you. We just want you to stand on your own without Martin's help"

"I know" Ruth said softly as she stepped away from me and wiped her eyes before grabbing my hand once more "It's just that when Martin's around, I feel safe. It's hard to explain. I won't stop sleeping with him dad. I'm serious. I'll move out before I do that"

"Okay" my dad said as he stepped in "Why don't we try a few nights with Martin staying here, in the other bed in Ruth's room?"

I looked at Ruth, who had calmed down a bit and she nodded as I said "Okay, if that's fine with Ruth, it's okay with me"

"It's okay with me. We are starting next week right?" she said as she picked her bag up and walked out the door.

"Ruthie!" Eric called out as I looked at him in surprise.

"I was under the impression it was beginning tonight" I said as Annie turned to me and said "So was I. I guess another night at your house won't hurt her"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly feeling guilty that this was somehow my fault.

My dad cleared his throat and said "I'm going to make sure she is okay" and with that walked out.

"Martin, it's nothing against you, it's just that you are eighteen and a young man and she's a sixteen year old girl, sharing your bed. Think of how that sounds"

"It sounds horrible and if it was anyone other than Ruthie, it wouldn't happen. You know I love her, I would never do anything she was uncomfortable with or pressure her to do do something just because I want it. I think we all know who wears the pants in our relationship"

"Exactly. It's not fair for you to give up having girlfriends, or going on dates, or anything like that" Eric stated as I shrugged before stating "I gave that up. It was my decision. I love Ruth more than I love myself and I'm willing to wait for her, however long that takes."

"and what about college? You are going to college?"

"Yes I am and I'm looking at schools here and other places. Those are all things that are in the back of my mind. Right now, I'm just taking things one day at a time"

"Well goodnight" Eric replied gloomily as I kissed Annie's cheek and said "I'll try to talk her into staying over here tomorrow night"

"That would be appreciated"

_Camden's POV_

"I hope we didn't come on too strongly" Annie said sighing as Eric hugged her. He shivered slightly as he recalled the look in Ruthie's eyes when she said she would move out.

"Where is the connection?"

"What connection?"

"Ruthie and Martin. She went ballistic tonight"

"I know. It was as bad as when she was in the hospital"

"and then she calmed right down, as soon as he touched her" Eric marveled slightly.

"I dislike to say this Eric but we may not be able to stop them from sharing a bed. This connection is really strong. Martin cares so much for her, he treats her well and she is happy. I don't want to take that away from her"

"Neither do I"

_Meanwhile across Town_

"So you saw her?"

"Yes. she is really pretty. I could understand why you want her so badly"

"I wasn't finished. That pansy Martin came in and ruined it. Then I had to spend two years in juvenile detention. Now I am free man and I will take what's mine"

"Martin is hot, I will certainly love making out with him"

"Do you think he will call?"

"Probably not, but I have some tricks up my sleeve"

"Well you need to work fast. It will be our three year anniversary in the next couple of weeks"

"Oh Brian you are such a romantic. Come here and kiss me" Zoe said cackling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_When I lived with the Camden's 4._

_Ruth POV_

I couldn't believe my parents were trying to take Martin away from me. Right now at this point. Didn't they remember the date? In exactly three weeks, it would be the third anniversary of my rape. There was no way that I was sleeping anywhere without Martin.

I can still remember what Brian told me that night.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you so upset? I just made you a woman. Now everyone will want you, including your precious Martin"_

_"What?" I asked crying slightly as Brian coldly laughed and said "No what am I saying? St. Martin won't want damaged goods like you"_

_"Leave me alone" I said loudly as Brian said "What for? You are mine now. I took your virginity, you will always belong to me"_

_"No, I'm going to press charges and you will go to jail"_

_"Only for two years, I am still under age. However when I come out Ruth, it will be me and you"_

_End of Flashback._

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say in my ears as I whirled around and harshly said "Don't touch me"

"Okay" Martin exclaimed as he jumped back a bit. I immediately saw his face and started crying.

"It's okay, don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"I was having a flashback"

"I'm sorry. It's getting close to the anniversary"

"Yes"I said lowly as Martin kissed my temple and suggested "Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll make some hot chocolate"

"With marshmallows?"

"You bet" he replied smiling before kissing the top of my head once more and walking out the room.

I took a deep breath and threw on Martin's sweats and his T-shirt as I brushed my hair and waited for him to return. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Mr. Brewer asked as I nodded.

"Ruth, you know I care very deeply for you. If you need Martin around for now, I will try to help in any way I can, and if it comes down to moving out, you know you will be more than welcome to stay here"

"Thanks Mr. Brewer" I said smiling as I gave him a hug and the tears started falling again. At that moment Martin walked in with two mugs. "Hey, I thought we had finished crying for today"

"That's my fault" Mr. Brewer said as he hugged me once more and patted Martin on the back. "Don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow"

"Night" we both said as Martin shut his door and handed me a mug.

"Thanks" I said gratefully as I sat on the floor. Martin took his mug joining me as well.

"It's been a pretty eventful day" he finally said as I nodded in agreement and then said "What do you think Mrs. Lakos is going to say to me?"

"Maybe to stop taking so many AP courses" He said as he took a sip of his drink. I laughed as I threw a sock at him and he ducked asI said "Stop being mean to me" he immediately stopped and said "Are you about finished? I'm really tired"

"I have some studying to do" I admitted as he groaned loudly and and stood up, taking off his shirt "Well I'm going to bed. So don't stay up too late"

"Okay" I said smiling as he bent over to kiss my cheek.

"Night" and with that went over to his bed and promptly fell asleep. I sighed tiredly before opening my book up.

At around two am. I had finally conquered the algebra problem and made my way over to Martin. He was really bad with sharing his space. I slipped under the covers and moved closer to Martin. As if on instinct, Martin wrapped his arms around my waist before mumbling into my hair "Go to sleep" and with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the blaring ring of the alarm clock. I turned to find the bed empty, which meant that Martin had gone running without me. Once I was dressed and ready for school, I made my way downstairs to make breakfast, however Mr. Brewer had beat me to it and was placing French toast on the table.

"Good Morning" I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, how late did you stay up?"

"Just until 2:00. How did you know?"

"Martin told me before he left for his run, he was concerned that you wouldn't have enough energy for the day"

"It was a hard problem. I feel bad, Martin shouldn't have to worry about me"

"Well don't. He loves you and just wants to make sure you are okay. Are you really tired?"

"I'll be okay" I said as I took a seat as Martin walked in sweaty and beet red.

"Just give me 20 seconds and I'll be down" he said as he passed his dad and stopped to kiss me on my cheek.

Once we arrived at school, Mac was waiting for us by Martin's locker. "Good morning" he said brightly.

"Morning. Why are you so happy?" Martin asked him.

"There is a hot new transfer girl, that's why" he replied pointing to someone down the hall.

"That's Zoe" I said as Mac looked at her in surprise. "You know her?"

"We meet last night when she asked Martin out"

"Of course she did" Mac replied as he looked over at Martin, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

"What time is your appointment?" he suddenly asked me.

"before lunch. I'll tell you all about it then"

"okay, see you later" and with that he bent down to kiss my cheek as Mac and he left.

I looked down the hall at Zoe, who seemed to be intently staring at Martin. She turned to look at me with a smile and then walked down the opposite way. I had a feeling that the next three weeks would be really intense.

_Martin POV_

"You know, it's really getting boring being with you and Ruth"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are some old married couple. It's disgusting"

"How so?"

"Well you are always together and it's just annoying"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" I said as we took a seat and Mac leaned over "Tell me the truth. Aren't you the least bit bored?"

"By what?"

"By your relationship with Ruth. I mean dude, she has you wrapped around her pinky finger and you don't get any benefits"

"Benefits?"

"Kissing, making out.. Need I continue?"

"We do most of that stuff, well excxept for the making out part. I'm fine with it Mac" I said lowly as I tried not to get too upset.

"Are you sure? Because you have a chance to get with one of the hottest girls I've seen since Ruth"

"You think Ruth is hot?" I asked quickly as Mac turned red and said "Hell yeah, but she's all tease you know?"

"Let's drop the conversation before I beat you up" I menacingly said as I turned my attention to the front.

Mac took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"Whatever" I said as I tuned him out. I couldn't believe he had just called Ruth a tease.

Later as we made our way down to the cafeteria I looked around for Ruth. I was slightly worried about her meeting with Mrs. Lakos.

Just then I saw her rushing towards us, her brown eyes sparkling excitedly. When she reached our table she looked at me and said "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked her standing up as well.

"I have been given the opportunity to graduate this year"

"What?" I asked in shock as she jumped a little and said "Well I will have extra homework but it's worth it. This way I can start college with you and I get to go to prom" she said as Mac looked over at them and said "You were already going to Prom, with Martin remember?"

"Oh right" she admitted before saying"Well say something Martin!"

"This is incredible! Congratulations" I said finally pulling her towards me and spinning her around. She started laughing and when I gently set her down, I kissed her on the lips. Ruth seemed shock before kissing me back, sighing into the kiss. I tangled my hands into her curly locks pulling her closer before we pulled slightly apart.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly as she looked at me in confusion before pulling me down once more for a kiss.

_Zoe POV_

"Brian? Martin is out. We need to work on Mac, get him to like me and then go from there"

"Why not Martin?"

"Because Martin and Ruth are making out in front of the entire cafeteria. He is definitely not dating anyone else at this point."

"Fine, do whatever you have to. We only have two weeks and 6 days"

"Calm down Baby, it will all work out"

"It better Zoe" Brian said before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

When I lived with the Camden's 5.

_Ruth's POV_

That kissed with Martin had me shaken for most of the day. It was enjoyable and wonderful but scary and exciting and just unreal.

I mean Martin had been my stability for the past two years, a guy that was my best friend and though I knew he was attractive I just never saw him like that and then he kissed me and it was all over.

I know had to find a way to stop relaying on my best friend until I could sort my feelings out.

_Martin POV_

I anxiously waited for Ruth after the last bell. Hopefully we would be able to talk about what had happened. The last thing I needed was for her to pull away because I was idiotic enough to kiss her.

As I walked up to her locker, i went over in my head what I would say.

"Hey you" a voice said interrupting my train of thought. I turned to find Zoe standing in front of me.

"Hello" I said as she looked me up and down and pouted seductively "You never called me"

"Usually when guys don't it means they are not interested."

"So you are not interested?"

"Not really" I stated as she looked incredulously at me and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am"

"How about some coffee tonight and we can get to know each other and you can tell me about your friend"

"My friend?"

"Yes, the cute blond one"

"Oh Mac?"

"Yes Mac" she replied practically purring as she spotted Ruth down the hall. "Don't look now but it seems as your girl is jealous. See you tonight" and with that she kissed my cheek and walked away.

Ruth walked up and said "What's going on tonight?"

"Coffee with Zoe? Wanna come with?"

"No you go ahead. I have homework and I need to start looking at applications and I have to speak to my parents about graduating early. Are you coming to dinner?"

"If I'm still invited" I said quietly as Ruth smiled at me before standing on her tiptoes and lightly kissing me on the lips "You'll always be welcomed" and with that she took my hand and we walked out to my car.

Dinner at the Camden's that night was a joyous occasion, mostly because Ruth was home and everyone was excited to see her.

When she finally told them her news Annie started crying and hugged her as Eric said "We are so proud of you honey"

"Thanks" she said smiling.

Once dessert was served, I looked at my watch and stood up. "Thanks for dinner, I am going to have coffee. I'll be back early" I said to my dad who looked at me in confusion and then at Ruth who smiled and said "Have a good time. I'll walk you out"

"Okay" I said as I pulled her chair out and she followed me in the kitchen. Before I left she said "I'm going to try to stay here tonight"

"Okay. If you are sure?" I asked slightly hurt.

"Yes I am. Have fun with your date"

"It's not a date" I stated as Ruth bitterly laughed and said "Whatever, I'm not stupid Martin. I saw the way she was all over you"

"She wasn't all over me and it's not a date and even if it was, why do you care? You haven't said one word about our kiss and it's like my feelings didn't count, so what do you want from me?"

"I don't know" she yelled as she looked up at me in frustration, wiping away her tears. I took a deep breath before pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe we need a couple of days apart" she finally said very quietly as I looked down in horror.

"You're kidding right?" I asked as she shook her head. "Even though I am graduating with you, it's time to start relaying on myself"

"Okay, if this is what you want" I said at last before hugging her one more time.

"Martin?"

"Yes?' I said as I turned around.

"Maybe you should start dating as well. I'm not ready to be with you"

I walked out without answering.

_Ruthie's POV_

Once Martin left, the tears that I was holding back came rushing in at full force. I couldn't believe he didn't fight me on this. He was usually so stubborn.

My mom walked in at that moment and said "everything okay? We heard yelling?"

"It will be" I said as I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath before continuing "I was thinking of maybe taking a defense class"

"That sounds like a good idea" my mom said smiling as I took a deep breath and said "I'm going to try to go to bed"

"Here?"

"Yes"

"Are you ready for that?"

"Well I will probably never be ready but I guess I should start"

"Well that's great honey" She hugged me and went into the dining room to tell my dad.

Once I went upstairs to my bedroom, I began to feel lonely. Maybe I should have went with Martin. If I was truly honest with myself, I was a little bit jealous of Zoe and the way she acted.

As I changed into my night gown, I thought how at this time Martin would be getting ready for bed and we would play a card game or just watch music videos before falling asleep. Jumping into bed, I realized how big it seemed without Martin's large frame taking up most of the room.

I sighed once more as I got up and took out my school books. If I wasn't going to sleep then I might as well study.

The sleepless nights lasted for three days. The third night I was barely able to stay awake for dinner. I shoved most of the food in my mouth and raced upstairs. My eyes closing before my head hit the pillow.

At around 1:00 am. I woke up screaming. I couldn't believe that I had dreamed Brian again. I got up and made my way to my parents room. I looked in to see them peacefully sleeping. As I turned to leave, my dad said "Ruthie? Are you okay?"

"I had a bad dream" I started as the tears fell.

"Would you like to sleep with us?" he suggested as my mom stirred and woke up.

"Yes" I said without hesitation and went towards the middle of the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

20 minutes later, I started shivering and hyperventilating. I didn't know why this was happening, and I couldn't stop it.

"I'm going to get Martin" my dad finally said as my mom tried hugging me, but I moved away from her. I didn't want anyone touching me.

"We're not speaking" I finally said as my parents looked at one another and my dad sighed before answering "Nevertheless he may be the only one to stop this" and walked out.

I heard my mom humming softly as I wrapped my arms around myself and said softly "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothings wrong with you sweetie"

"I thought I would be safe with you and dad"

"I know. I thought so too"

The next thing I knew Martin was next to me as he wrapped me in his arm and carried me to my room. Instantly I stopped shivering and I felt safer, content.

I saw my mom throw my dad and Mr. Brewer a look before they followed Martin.

"I'm sorry" I said softly as I clung on to his shirt.

"We'll deal with that later. It's way too late now. Try and sleep" and with that he kissed my forehead as he covered me up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as my voice got higher at the thought that he was deserting me.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied as he laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now go to sleep" he commanded as I closed my eyes and sighed. I suddenly felt very tired.

_Downstairs_

"Now what are we going to do?" Eric asked as he started pacing the room. Annie had made coffee and Bill was helping himself to coffee cake.

"I guess we let them continue sleeping with one another"

"She was inconsolable. She wouldn't let me touch her and then Martin walks in and just takes over and she allowed it. What are we missing?"

"Maybe it's time to seek professional help" Bill finally stated as Annie and Eric looked at one another.

"Perhaps you are right"

"Well at least there is one good thing out of this" Annie softly said as the two men looked at her.

"Thank God she is graduating this year with Martin. Then we won't have to deal with this again"

_Martin's POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly happy which was a nice change from the last three days.

When I turned my head, I saw Ruth's curly hair buried deep into the crook of my arm. When had that happened I wondered?

As Ruth began to stir she opened one eye and then beamed at me "Good morning!"

"Good Morning" I began cautiously as she looked at me in confusion.

"Why aren't you happier?" she finally demanded as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm still confused about why I'm here"

"I couldn't sleep" she said pouting slightly as I smiled at her.

"Well you made the decision to spend some time apart" I replied a bit sulkily as Ruth rolled her eyes and said "Wasn't it nice to sleep in your own bed without me?"

"No" I said as I got out of bed before adding "It was horrible and I was lonely and I couldn't sleep"

"I'm sorry" she said softly as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back as I said softly "We should probably go downstairs for breakfast"

"Then we can talk?"

"After the batting cages" I replied as we walked down.

Once we got into the kitchen, Annie, Eric and my dad looked up at us. "Morning" Annie said brightly as we both echoed "Good morning" and Ruth kissed every one on the cheek.

Once we were eating breakfast, my dad cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"We would like you to see a therapist"


	6. Chapter 6

_When I lived with the Camden's 6._

_Martin's POV_

I dropped my fork as Ruthie's head snapped up. We looked at the three adults who were calmly staring back at us.

"Why?" Ruth finally asked as I grabbed her hand under the table.

"Because we need outside help" Annie finally admitted as I looked at them and asked "you don't expect me to go as well do you?"

"Well yes Martin" My dad began as he continued "You've also been suffering. The last three days have been horrible for you as well as everyone around you"

"Well thanks Dad" I said slightly miffed.

"Martin, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but obviously you need Ruth as much as she needs you and we need to figure out why"

"We'll do it" Ruth finally said as I turned to her with my eyebrow raised. Eric looked at me, the question in his eye as I nodded my confirmation.

Ruth then stood up pulling me up beside her. "We'll be back later" she replied as she headed towards the back door, dragging me along.

"We're going to the batting cages after we get dressed" I called out.

"Have fun" we heard Annie say before I closed the door behind us.

We walked into my house and Ruth went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Back at the Camden's_

"So how do you think it went" Eric asked as he looked at his wife and Bill.

"Better than expected" Bill replied smiling slightly.

"I'm surprised they agreed so quickly" Annie confessed as Eric replied "Well I think they both realize something is off"

"Was it really hard for Martin these three past days?"

"It definitely wasn't a picnic. Gone was my coolheaded, helpful, agreeable son and in his place was an angst-ridden, miserable young man. The first night he stayed up studying and the last two nights he has been sleeping in our guest room"

"Why?" Annie asked intrigued.

"Because he claimed his bedroom had her scent. That's when I realized we were really over our heads with this"

"So who's going to make the call?" Annie asked a few moments later.

"I know someone who will be able to get them to open up" Eric said as he stood up "I'll give her a call"

"So for now what are the sleeping arrangements?" Bill finally asked the dreaded question.

"For now they sleep together"

_Ruth's POV_

Once I got out of the shower, I threw on jeans and a shirt and went in search of Martin. As I was passing his room, I saw him step out of his dad's bedroom, freshly showered and dressed.

"Ready?" he asked holding up his car keys.

"Yes, I'm just going to grab my books"

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car"

Once we arrived at the batting cages, I was surprised to see Mac and Zoe already there.

"Well it seems as though the fight is over" Mac commented as he glanced at our linked hands before saying "It's about time. Martin was turning into a real jerk"

"Hey be nice" Martin admonished as he pulled me closer to his side.

Zoe looked over at us, jealously flashing in her eyes before saying "well now we can double date"

I glanced up at Martin to see how he would respond and without missing a beat replied "Sure, that would be fun" as he looked down at me for confirmation and I nodded.

Mac looked at me once more before saying "Next time will you warn me when you have a fight?"

"Okay" I replied laughing as Martin and Mac walked over to the cage. I smiled hesitantly at Zoe before taking a seat and opening my bag.

"So" Zoe began as she sat next to me "I'm glad you and Martin made up. He really wasn't a nice person to be around. He's really rude sometimes"

"Yes he can be" I replied laughing as I looked over at her before asking "Are you and Mac dating? I thought you were interested in Martin"

"Well plans changed and I only have a week and a half" she replied somewhat bitterly as my heart stopped beating for a second. The anniversaryof myrape was a week and a half away.

Once Zoe saw my face she said "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine" I replied shakily before smiling a bit. Maybe I was being overly sensitive. At that moment, we heard Mac and Martin shouting at one another as they tried to outdo themselves at bat.

Zoe smiled suddenly and said "Mac is a lot of fun, you know?"

"Yes he is" I agreed smiling as Zoe lowered her head and softly said "I really like him"

A few minutes later her cell rang and she said "Excuse me" as she got up. I heard her say "Hello?" and then she paused and said "It's back on, but there needs to be a different plan" she made a face before replying "That's right. The lion is back in the cage and is fiercely protective of his lioness. We'll deal with it later" and she promptly hung up.

"Sorry that's my cousin. He's planning a surprise get together with his girlfriend"

"Well that's romantic" I replied as she agreed and said "In some ways it is, but tell me about you. Are you and Martin officially together or what? You two are so much in sync with each other that it's frightening"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain, we're soul mates. That's the only way to describe the connection we share"

"So you date other people? Cause that's not the impression I got from Martin"

"No, I guess at the end of the day it is this simple. Martin belongs to me and I belong to Martin. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Our connection with each other is emotional and spiritual"

"What about the physical aspect?" she asked me as I blushed and replied "In time that will come as well"

"Why not now?" she badgered on as I turned to her and snapped replying "because in exactly a week and a half from now, it will be three years that I was brutally raped and a part of my soul was taken away that night. I'm still trying to heal. Making love to Martin would be unfair to him. I can't give my body away to the man I love until I am complete again. Until I feel that this is my body and I am making the conscious decision to share it with someone else. I am still working on that"

Zoe looked at me, surprise etched on her beautiful features before moving over to embrace me and said "Well you should probably seek some help"

"My parents have already taken care of that"

At that moment Martin and Mac walked up to us. Martin took one look at my tear stained face and turned to Zoe angrily "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" Zoe replied stuttering a bit, reeling from the cold tone and steely look in Martin's green eyes.

"I'm fine" I interjected as Martin walked over to me, giving me a hug as I clung tightly to him.

"So I'm guessing pizza is out?" Mac asked a few minutes later, breaking the tension as I laughed a bit and said "Pizza would be great"

"Go on without me" Zoe said as Mac started to protest but she silenced him with a kiss and said "We'll meet up later"

A few minutes later, Zoe watched as the three of them walked off. Ruthie was in the middle of Mac and Martin, though anyone could tell that she was with Martin. Their bodies were turned toward one another and moments later Martin's arm was around her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoe heard a voice behind her. As she turned around, she was surprised to see Brian standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? What would have happened if she saw you?" Zoe demanded as Brian merely smirked. No wonder she was so attracted to Mac. He looked a bit like Brian, at least the same built and height.

"They're back together"

"I see that Zoe. The question I have for you is why?"

"I don't know, besides I changed my mind"

"What?" he asked moving closer.

"I want out Brian. Ruth is still suffering because of you"

"Oh, I see. Now you want to be accepted and liked by miss goody two shoes?"

"Miss goody two shoes? If you think of her like that, why do you want to be with her?"

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. Beautiful yet dense. No wonder Martin doesn't want you" Brian replied before saying "Ruth is mine. She gave me her virginity, she belongs to me"

"She didn't give you anything Brian. You took that from her. You took away her choice"

"Give, take, what's the difference? At the end of the day, she's mine. Not some motherless freak to have his hands all over her as though she's his personal property"

"Well I won't help you. Ruth is way too nice."

"Zoe, you can't back out just like that. I need you"

"Well you are going to have to find someone else because I am done." and with that walked away in the opposite direction.

"You're going to regret this Zoe" Brian yelled after her. Now what was he going to do? He only had a week and a half left.


	7. Chapter 7

When I lived with the Camden's 7

_Martin's POV_

The next week passed by with tests, games, and meeting with the therapist Mr. Camden provided us with.

Ruth and I went back to sharing a bed and though not on purpose, ended up at my house more than hers. Of course, she tried to make it up by having dinner there every night and doing homework and spending time with Sam and David.

At that moment she walked in barefoot, in sweats and my shirt. "Hey" she greeted me as she lightly kissed me on the lips. This was also something new. I mean we usually kissed one another but it was mostly on the cheek or forehead and despite the one kiss we shared in the cafeteria, there was nothing else; however, she had began kissing me since meeting with Lisa, our new therapist, and though at times it was surprising it was nice all the same.

"Why do you think Lisa wants to meet us all together tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure" I replied as she sat on the bed next to me before I began to lightly massage her back. It seemed as though lately she had been extremely tense but I thought it was because she was taking all those classes in order to graduate with me.

She groaned slightly and I dropped my hands. This was the icing on the cake. There was only so much I could take and usually any expressions of ecstasy from Ruth was hard to take on any given day.

"Why did you stop?" She asked pouting slightly as she leaned into me and grabbed my arms wrapping them around her waist.

"You were enjoying it way too much" I commented lightly as she chuckled lowly sending shivers up and down my spine before continuing "and you enjoy touching me, so I figured it was a win-win situation"

"Are you serious?' I asked as I jumped off the bed before continuing "What am I to you? Some dog you can throw a bone to? You figured wrong Ruth" and I walked out of my room slamming the door shut.

"Are you okay?" my dad asked me in concern when I stomped down the stairs.

"I'm going for a run"

"At 10:00 at night?"

"I've got some pent up energy I need to blow off"

"Is it becoming a little difficult?" my dad asked as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked lacing my sneakers.

"Being with Ruth, sharing space with her"

"You have no idea"

"Well all I can say is hang in there"

"Thanks Dad" I replied as I walked out and began warming up before heading down the street. I didn't know how much I could take and realistically I knew I couldn't want anything physical from Ruth until marriage but at times I couldn't help it. I needed to figure out some situation because another four years of this would be torture.

_Ruthie's POV_

I looked at the door in shock. Martin had never spoken to me in that tone before. He was at times rude, demanding, presumptuous and bossy but never cold like that. Maybe he was getting tired of me. Maybe I needed to step up to the plate and just bite the bullet.

When Martin returned an half hour later, he walked in regret etched all over his handsome face. I walked up and stood on my tiptoes as I fiercely kissed him on the lips. He hungrily attacked my lips as he kissed me back and we made our way to the bed. Soon there was a flurry of clothes everywhere and when I moaned out loud, it seemed to shock Martin and he pulled away.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I asked as he started pacing.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he muttered to himself as I winced at the regret in his tone. He finally looked me in the eye and said very softly "Ruthie, we're not ready for this yet" he blushed and said "I mean we're ready but not ready. You know?"

"No" I replied as the tears began falling. I was too late. He wasn't interested in having anything physical at all. As I realized that, it felt as though my whole world was falling from the bottom out.

"I can't lose you Martin. Not now, I'll do anything just don't leave me" I cried out in anguished as Martin swore under his breath before enveloping me in a hug.

"You won't, I'm not going anywhere" he promised as he kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you go to bed? It's getting late" he suggested as I nodded my head before pulling my shirt back on. Martin sighed as he did the same and then held the bridge of his nose before asking "Would you like some hot chocolate before bed?"

"With marshmallows?" I asked softly as he smiled and replied "Of course" and walked out.

_Martin's POV_

I walked out trying to persuade my body to calm down. I could not believe what just happened a few minutes ago. "Are you heading to bed?" my dad asked me sitting at the kitchen table as he looked over some blue prints.

"Yes, we are going to have some hot chocolate first"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly as he took in my ruffled appearance.

"You didn't" he stated sternly.

"Didn't what?" I asked as my dad stood up and angrily said "Don't play dumb with me Martin Aaron Brewer"

"Dad calm down, nothing happened"

"Then why do you look like you've just been mauled?"

"because in a sense I was" I said chuckling lightly before becoming serious once again.

"Do you think I could have have mom's engagement ring?"

"Of course you can but I thought you were going to wait"

"With the rate we're going we won't be able to last much longer. She's ready. More ready than I originally thought"

"Well if you think it's for the best"

"I do"

When I returned with the hot chocolate, Ruth had already fallen asleep. I smiled as I took in her rosy cheeks and her curly locks fanned out around her. She was beautiful and I was a lucky guy.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon. I turned my head to find the bed empty. I hurriedly took a shower, got dressed, and raced downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my dad and Ruth making breakfast together.

"Good morning" they said at the same time as my dad finished scrambling the eggs and Ruth was taking the toast out of the toaster.

"Morning" I replied as I walked over to help Ruth finish setting the table. She looked at me with a smile on her face as she puckered her heart-shaped lips towards me.

I laughed out loud before bending down to kiss her as she opened her mouth, allowing me access to deepen our kiss. Just as I ran my fingers through her silky, curly locks my dad wryly asked "Do we need to discuss new rules concerning decorum?"

We hastily pulled apart, Ruthie blushing as I said "No dad. Sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry, just have some consideration for those around you"

"Sorry Mr. Brewer" Ruthie said, her brown eyes sparkling as we sat down at the table.

"So what time are we meeting Lisa?" My dad asked after a few moments of silence.

"10:00 am" Ruthie replied as she glanced at the kitchen clock.

When we arrived at Lisa's office,we saw that Mr. And Mrs. Camden already there.

Ruth greeted them as she kissed them on the cheek. Annie kissed my cheek hello and I shook Eric's hand as well.

Lisa came out and greeted us and then said "I would like to speak to the parents first" Ruthie looked at me and I shrugged as Annie, Eric and my dad followed Lisa inside.


	8. Chapter 8

When I lived with the Camden's 8.

_Lisa's Office_

"After spending a week with Ruth and Martin and speaking with their friends at schools and teachers and Mrs. Lakos, I must say that you are so lucky to have such great responsible children" Lisa began without any preamble as Annie smiled.

"So Ruth is okay? Or she will be?"

"Well she is on the road to recovery. The anniversary of her rape is coming closer and she is afraid something might happen but the last couple of days she seems stronger somehow. I believe the defense classes are starting to take affect"

Eric nodded slightly as Annie asked "Is there a reason why she needs to sleep with Martin?"

"Well that in itself was tricky to find out. When I first questioned her about it, she gave me the song and dance she's been giving you but just yesterday she made a breakthrough and the gist of it is that she loves him."

As Eric opened his mouth to say something, Lisa cut him off by saying "This is not puppy love or some crush. As far as Ruth is concerned Martin belongs to her and no one else. Also" Lisa stated as she looked at Bill "Martin feels the same way"

Bill nodded and replied "I figured as much"

"I've encouraged Ruth to share those feelings with Martin in any way possible, once they both know where they stand with one another, they will begin to lessen their grip on each other"

"That makes sense" Eric replied as Lisa said "However I must warn you there cannot be any more of this talk about sleeping separate beds. I know that you are unhappy with the fact that they share a bed, but if you keep threatening them with this, they will not let go."

"So we just ignore it?" Bill asked as Lisa smiled and said "unfortunately yes and don't think for one minute that this is one-sided. Martin has also gained some positive attributes. Did you know that he is second in his class? He's right after Ruth"

"Really?" Bill asked in amazement.

"yes, I didn't find out until Ruth told me and Mrs. Lakos confirmed it"

"Wow I knew his grades were good but not that good"

"He's very modest. You should be very proud"

"I am" Bill replied smiling.

"So in conclusion, the more Ruth begins opening up to Martin, the more supervision they will need. Start incorporating family time, make it mandatory for them to be present,this will keep them from isolating themselves"

"We will" Annie said as they all stood up. Lisa took a deep breath and said "Believe it or not you were the easy group. I'm going to bring Ruth and Martin together so that they can share their feelings towards one another. I must warn you it may be intense and there will be a lot of changes once everything is said and done"

"I am prepared to deal with anything other than pre-marital sex. That is where I draw the line" Eric grimly stated as Lisa said "Well you definitely do not have to worry about that. They have both stated waiting till marriage"

_Martin's POV_

When Annie, Eric and my dad came out they all seemed pretty happy.

My dad looked at Annie and Eric and said "I'll wait" This confused me since Ruth and I had went in my car. Lisa looked at Ruth and I and said "Okay you two, come with me"

Ruthie looked at her in surprise and asked "together?"

"Yes, it's time" Lisa said smiling at us. Once we got inside, I sat on the couch and Ruth automatically sat next to me as I instinctively placed my arm around her.

Lisa smiled at us before looking at Ruth "Are you ready to share your feelings with Martin?" I looked at Lisa in amazement since she had told me yesterday that I would need to share what I wanted from Ruth.

Ruth took a deep breath before looking at me and smiling. "I wasn't sure how I was going to tel you"

"Tell me what?" I asked softly before brushing a lock from her face and tucking it behind her left ear.

"I love you" she replied as she gazed at me lovingly.

"I love you too" I replied softly as my heart started beating rapidly.

"No, I'm not sure if you understand. I am in love with you. You're it, the one. I want to experience everything in life with you by my side as my best friend, confidant and lover" she blushed slightly as she lowered her head before looking at me once more.

I smiled at her before leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck before running her fingers through my hair as I pulled her onto my lap getting lost in our kiss.

We pulled slightly away from each other when we heard Lisa cough out loud.

"Sorry" Ruth said blushing as I gave her another kiss before turning my attention towards Lisa.

Lisa looked at me and said "Okay Martin, it's your turn" Ruth turned to look at me expectantly as I got off the couch and walked towards the CD player.

"I wasn't quite sure what to say so I thought a song would be best" Ruth interjected as she said "Aw honey, that's really sweet but you do realize that you cannot carry a tune?"

"Yes I know that" I shot back as Lisa laughed out loud.

Once the CD was placed in the player, i walked back towards Ruth and took her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" she replied beaming as the music started and we began swaying. Just as the lyrics began, I looked down at Ruth and said "The lyrics in this song encompasses my feelings for you"

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me _

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

As the song was ending, I took a step back from Ruth and knelt down on one knee. From somewhere in the background I heard a gasp.

"Ruth Camden will you marry me?"

_  
So when ever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love _

And I will love you 'till forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

As the song ended Ruth nodded happily, tears streaming down her face as she said "yes"

_Outside Lisa's office_

As Lisa walked out to give the newly engaged couple some time alone, she was surprised that Annie and Eric was still there with Bill.

"everything okay?" Eric anxiously asked as he looked at her.

"Yes everything is great. I think they made the breakthrough" Annie smiled happily as Eric and Bil sighed in relief.

_Ruth's POV_

I pulled away from Martin slightly. I couldn't believe he had just proposed to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"How soon were you thinking about getting married?"

"Truthfully?" I nodded as he said "Well I would like to get married tomorrow, but I'm sure that won't be acceptable so a month before freshman Orientation?"

"So no Professional baseball?"

"No, I'm going to to go to college, besides I'm getting offered a lot of scholarships and not just merit scholarships"

"Well that's because you are smart" as he rolled his eyes playfully and said "that's only because you always force me to do homework"

"Hey don't ruin my day by being a brat" I said slapping his arm before he pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. As we made our way back to the couch, I was just beginning to get comfortable when we heard a knock.

We sprang apart as Lisa stuck her head in "Ready to share the good news?" I nodded happily as my parents and Mr. Brewer walked in.

"We're getting married" I joyously said holding up my left hand as my mom burst into tears before hugging us both.


	9. Chapter 9

_When I lived with the Camden's 9_

_Ruth POV_

My dad and Mr. Brewer looked at Martin smiling before offering their congratulations.

"We should celebrate tonight" Mr. Brewer said as he looked at us.

"Okay" Martin agreed before pulling me to his side and kissing the top of my head. I grinned up at him before wrapping my arms around his waist.

At that moment my dad I heard my dad asked despairingly "you want to get married when?"

Uh oh, Martin must have told him about getting married before college. My mom quickly intervened and said "We'll figure it out all after graduation"

Later that night after dinner we were getting ready for bed at Martin's and I looked at the calendar. I gasped when I saw the date our prom fell on.

A few minutes later, Martin walked in kissing the back of my neck. "What's wrong?' he finally asked when he noticed I wasn't responding.

"The date of our Prom"

"It's in two days" Martin replied in confusion before stopping and saying "oh". He pulled me in a hug and said "We don't have to go if you don't want to"

"No I want to go. Zoë is excited about going since she missed her own prom"

"Well we could hold it here"

"No I won't to go" I repeated firmly as Mr. Brewer walked in.

"Ready for bed?"

"Just about" Martin replied releasing his hold on me as I walked over and hugged Mr. Brewer.

He hugged me back before saying "Welcome to the family"

"Thanks" I said softly as I stepped back.

"Night dad" Martin said as Mr. Brewer smiled at him and shut the door. We made our way to the bed and got underneath the covers. I moved closer to him and said very quietly "he told me he would be back in two years"

"Do you think he will?"

"Yes" I said before adding "But I think I may be ready for him"

"Well hopefully that won't be the case" Martin replied grimly before yawning and pulling me closer to him "Now go to sleep"

_Martin POV_

I didn't see Ruth the next day until lunchtime. She was sitting with Zoë and Mac, who were fighting.

"Finally" she dramatically proclaimed as I kissed her quickly before sitting next to her.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"I got up early and went to my defense class"

"I thought it was tonight?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and replied "you have a game today so I figured it would make sense to go earlier"

"Great idea" I said leaning over to take a bit of her sandwich. When she swiped my arm Zoë looked over and grabbed her left hand. "When did that happen?" Mac stopped bickering long enough to gaze at the simple 4 carat diamond on Ruth's finger.

"Yesterday" she admitted as Zoë started squealing and people looked over at our table.

"Congratulations" Mac said to me and grinned.

"Thanks" I replied as Ruth blushed happily.

"So when's the big day?"

"Sometime before Orientation"

"So you've made a decision where you are going?"

"Not yet" I answered for both of us.

After lunch we separated from the girls and Mac asked "Where did you get the money for that ring?"

"It was my mom's ring" I admitted softly.

"Oh" Mac replied quietly before asking "I'm guessing your dad's over the moon with excitement?" I smiled and said "yes. He's made it no secret how much he adores Ruth"

"Well I'm happy for both of you. You deserve it"

"Thanks" I replied. Mac nodded then said "Can you believe Prom is tomorrow?"

"No, it's going by so fast"

"I know. Zoë and I were arguing. She doesn't want to go"

"Why not?" I asked since Zoë told everyone and anyone who would listen how excited she was about attending.

"She thinks something bad is going to happen"

"So what did you say?" I asked as Mac grinned and said "I told her was being silly. I mean she actually suggested we do something else."

"Well maybe that's not a bad idea" I said as Mac looked at me incredulously "and miss the crowning of Prom King and Queen?"

"Well tomorrow is..."

"I know. Zoë told me. I guess the next step is to ask your woman and see what she says"

"Don't say that in front of you because I won't be able to protect you" I warned him before stepping into class.

_Ruth POV_

Zoë turned to me when we entered class and said "So Prom tomorrow"

"Yes a big day" I replied as she looked at me and said "Maybe we could something else?"

"Like?" I asked in surprise.

"Maybe rent a hotel suite, watch a movie, have pizza, talk"

"Did Martin put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. I just don't want to go to Prom"

"Why not? You've been salivating the past three weeks for it to arrive"

"I know and things happen and feelings change and I don't want to go and I specifically don't want you to go"

"Well honestly I am really excited about attending Prom" I began as we took our seats up front.

"Whatever for? You have a fiancée already, someone who loves you. Why go and spend a night with a bunch of people we don't know? Beside we can have our own prom"

"Our own prom?"

"Yes and just think if we get a suite you and Martin can consummate your relationship"

"That's not happening until we are married"

"Why? Don't you want to know how he is in bed before marriage?"

"It's a little more complicated than that and we love one another"

"Exactly and you are already engage, so why wait"

"Because nothing is set in stone until the vows are said. It's what we both believe in"

"Interesting" Zoë replied thoughtfully before asking "Are you in?"

"Okay" I replied smiling. Once the bell rang, we walked to our lockers and then made our way to the baseball field. As we walked over to the dugout, I spotted Martin who was warming up.

He nodded at me once and I did the same before taking a seat and making myself comfortable.

Mac walked over to us, greeting Zoë with a kiss.

"Ruthie's in" Zoë said happily, her eyes sparkling bright.

"Well great, now all we need to do is convince Martin"

"I'll take care of that" I said confidently. As they looked at me expectantly I said "After the game" Mac laughed and went back to the warm-up.

Zoë sat down and watched as I took out my AP History notes.

"You've obviously been doing this for a while"

"Yes, going on three years" I replied briefly glancing at her.

"You do watch the game right?"

"Of course I do. Martin always quizzes me on most of his plays, so trust me I need to pay attention"

"You guys are so cute together" she replied as she opened her own book and began studying.

_Meanwhile_

"Tomorrow is the night" Brian said to himself as he looked in the mirror. "The night Ruth Camden will be mine forever"


	10. Chapter 10

_When I lived with the Camden's 10._

_Martin POV_

After the game, which we won, I went to take a shower. When I walked out, Ruth was waiting for me. I picked her up and spun her around and then gently placed her on the ground.

"So?' I asked her grinning as she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Great game"

"And?"

"The last catch was really good" she promptly responded before taking my hand and saying "We need to talk"

"What about?" I wearily asked her. Those words were never really good.

"The prom"

"Oh, that's all" I asked the relief evident in my tone as I squeezed her hand lightly and we began walking towards the car.

"Why don't we hold our own prom?"

"Have you been speaking with Zoë?"

"It will be fun" she urged ignoring my question as she stopped and looked up at me. I knew where she was going with this. _Be strong,_ I said to myself as she stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed me on the lips. _It was all over. _

"Okay, so you want to hold our own Prom. Where were you thinking?"

"At the hotel, we could rent a suite and have pizza and watch movies, and we can discuss the wedding"

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad. I'm sure they will want to be there."

_Meanwhile_

Brian watched as Ruthie and Martin got into the car. What was Martin doing holding her hand? And what was that diamond on her left finger? When had that happened? This was not good.

He couldn't believe that Zoë had changed their mind about attending the Prom. How was he going to get Ruth if she didn't show up? There had to be at least seven different hotels in Glen Oak. He sat there contemplating before his hazel eyes lit up. He had just thought of a plan.

_Martin's Car_

"Why?" Ruth asked groaning as we got into the car.

"Why what?" I asked her as she tuned the radio on.

"Why do we have to tell our parents?"

"Because that's the deal Ruth. When we get married, we won't have to answer to anyone but each other but as of now, they are still our parents, besides have you noticed that they are always demanding we spend time with them?"

"Yes, you would think they would start to loosen the belt a little."

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"No, I invited Zoë to come over and hang out"

"Okay, I'll watch the game with my dad" slightly disappointed.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked as she looked at me.

"No, of course not. I'm glad you have a friend, if you think you can trust Zoë"

"I think I can" she said as she questioned "unless you don't?"

"She just seems weird, I mean first she wants to date me and then she moves on to Mac and now she wants to be your best friend?"

"I guess you are right" Ruth replied slowly as we reached home. I felt bad that I had blown her bubble but Zoë was just plain weird. The last thing I needed was my fiancé getting hurt because of some crazy girl and her antics.

"So I'll see you tonight" Ruth said at last as she stepped out of the car.

"Tonight? I thought you were hanging out with Zoë?"

"I will and then she'll go home and I'll come over"

"Okay, I'll see you later" I replied as I bent down and kissed her quickly before watching her walk through her back door.

_Ruth's POV_

Later that evening after Zoë left, I made my way across the street and went through the back door. Mr. Brewer and Martin were sitting in the living room watching some baseball game.

"Hey" I greeted them as they looked up in surprise.

"You're here early" Martin commented as I greeted Mr. Brewer with a kiss on his cheek and then kissed Martin.

"Zoë and I had a huge fight. I kicked her out." I felt slightly ashamed of my behavior but she had said some really off color things to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martin asked me, his handsome face etched with concern.

"No, you two enjoy the game. I have a paper that I need to finish" I replied as I walked out the room and upstairs to Martin's bedroom.

Two hours later, Martin walked into the room. I had finally finished my paper and was reading a book.

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Zoë is going to seduce Mac tomorrow night" I replied.

"What?" Martin asked me in surprise as he sat down beside me.

"Yes, she started talking on how she felt it was the right time and..."

"Does she love him?" Martin interrupted as I looked at him annoyed and replied "Does it even matter? I mean they are not committed to one another"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she ended the sentence that she would sleep with you if she had the chance. Now do you really think she cares that much about Mac?"

"Is that really our problem?" Martin finally asked me as I rolled my eyes at him "It is if we are sharing the suite with them. Do you really want to hear that?"

"I guess you are right"

"So talk Mac out of it"

"Ruthie" Martin said softly as he took my hands "I will share our displeasure withMac,but at the end of the day we can't stop them, no matter how much we want to"

"Fine" I replied pouting then added "When she ends up pregnant don't get upset when I say 'told you so'"

"Okay I won't" Martin agreed before handing me his cell phone "Now call and apologize"

"Okay" I dialed Zoë's number and was greeted by a sullen voice "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ruth"

"Ruth and what else would you like to add to your sermon?"

"Zoë, don't make this harder than it already is. I'm sorry"

"Why do you even care what I do?"

"Because you're my friend and despite today, I like you. I think we could really be great friends"

"Really?" I heard Zoë ask, a smile in her tone before she said "I've never really had friends before, at least not like you"

"Well I happen to like you." I said firmly as I heard her sniffling a little. She took a deep breath and said "Did Martin set everything up for tomorrow? Mac told me that he did"

"I believe he did" I said as I looked over at Martin, who was looking over his final math problem.

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning" I promised her.

"Good thing we don't have school tomorrow"

"Yes, I will be able to sleep in"

"Me too" Zoë said before she said "My mom needs the phone. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay, night"

"Night Ruthie and thanks"

"What are friends for?" I replied softly before hanging the phone up. Martin looked over at me and asked "Everything settled?"

"Yes" I replied happily as I moved closer to him on the bed and he placed his arm around my shoulder, before dropping a butterfly kiss on my forehead.

"Have you given any thought to where we are going in the fall?"

"Well part of me wants to be close to home and the other part of me wants to be far, far away"

"How about Santa Clara University? They both gave us full scholarships and they have a music program and a great baseball team. We will be able to live off campus or on campus."

"It seems as though you have done some research" I said playfully as Martin laughed and said "a little. Plus it is only two hours away. Far enough but still relatively close"

"That sounds perfect" I said happily as I leaned over to kiss him.

Mr. Brewer then walked in "Did I hear you pick a college?" he asked excitedly as we nodded and told him.

"Great, that's perfect." He replied happily as he sat down at Martin's desk and continued "Now about tomorrow night"

Martin groaned slightly as I looked over at Mr. Brewer "We have decided that you are old enough to stay there by yourself. So we will not chaperone"

"Really dad?" I blurted out happily as Mr. Brewer looked over at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Really" he replied a bit choked up as he smiled at us once more and said goodnight.

Martin turned to me and said smiling "You just made my dad's year"

"Well he will be my dad soon"

"I know, and he's really happy about that" Martin said softly before saying "Ready for bed?"

"We don't have school tomorrow" I whined a bit as Martin shook his head. "And I'm tired from today. If you want you can keep a light on"

"Thanks" I said happily as I turned the light on by my side and picked my book up once more. Martin smiled before shutting his light off and lying down on the pillow. "Night"

"Night" I replied before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

_Across Town_

Brian had called all but the last hotel and no one could give him any information. Finally the receptionist came back on the phone. "Who were you looking for again?"

"Ruth Camden. She's my wife and I think she is having an affair"

"Oh no" the lady crowed into the phone feeling horrible. It was against policy to let people know who was staying in the hotel, but her husband had just cheated on her.

"Plus we have three kids" Brian continued, with a whimper in his voice.

"Well I have here Ruth Camden and Martin Brewer, arriving tomorrow evening, staying for 1 night"

"Oh no. Do you have a room number by any chance?"

"Yes it is a honeymoon suite, Room 560. It is one of our most expensive rooms"

"Thank you so much"

"And what was your name?" She asked the poor man but it was too late. He had hung up.

"Room 560" Brian murmured to himself as he got ready for bed. He was this much closer.


	11. Chapter 11

_When I lived with the Camden's 11_

_Martin's POV_

At around 2:00 I woke up to Ruth screaming. As I looked over in the bed, I realized she was gone. I ran downstairs tripping on the last stair, my heart in my beating rapidly in my chest until I saw Ruth shaking on the couch.

"Sweetie?" I murmured as I held her close. She immediately stopped shaking and began whimpering.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

"I finished my book and I still couldn't sleep and I figured I would watch some televison until I was sleepy and then I had a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as she shook her head no and burrowed deeper into my embrace.

My dad came downstairs and said "Is everything okay?"

I nodded at him before saying "Ruth fell asleep on the couch and had a bad dream"

"Why don't you take her upstairs and I'll make her some tea" my dad suggested as I nodded and picked Ruth up and carried her back to our room.

I gently placed her on the bed and covered her as I sat down beside her and ran my fingers through her hair. She sighed contently as she moved closer and promptly fell asleep.

My dad came up with one mug and said "here you go"

"I thought that was for Ruth"

"I knew she would fall asleep the moment you took her upsatirs. This is for you. I imagine you are going to have a harder time sleeping" He glanced at Ruth, peacefully sleeping in my arms.

"She reminds me so much of your mother" he said huskily as a tear slipped down his face.

"I know" I agreed softly, feeling horrible that Ruth and I would soon be leaving and my dad wouldn't have us around.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized why he was so supportive of us staying over our house. It was because he was lonely. I nodded and said "Thanks dad"

"No problem. Good night"

The next morning I woke up and turned my head to see that Ruth was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy. I gently stroke her cheek, not knowing how this day would be for her.

Every year on this day she would react differently. The first year she was really moody and wouldn't talk to anyone, including me. She spent the entire day, locked up in my room, listening to complaint rock. Last year she had gotten drunk and spent the entire night throwing up, making me as miserable as she felt. Hopefully she would be so excited about tonight that she wouldn't stress out about that jerk Brian.

"Morning" I greeted her as she opened one eye and said "Morning." My dad then walked in with a tray of french toast, bacon, and eggs.

"Morning sleepy head, I hope you are hungry" he said to Ruth who jumped up beaming.

"Dad you shouldn't have" she said as my dad placed the tray in front of her. I took a slice of bacon as she slapped my hand.

"Get your own breakfast" she snapped as my dad laughed out loud. I gave him a look before saying "Don't encourage her bad behavior dad"

Ruth just laughed as my dad walked out grinning.

"You know, I'm going to miss your dad when we graduate" Ruth said as she took a bite of the french toast.

"Me too" I replied leaning against the headboard before saying "We could go to college around here"

"I know, but then we will have to deal with my family as well"

"Ruth your parents love us"

"I know and they are always there, wanting something, asking something, being nosy. Your dad is cool, he gives us our space"

"Well he gives you space. I, on the othe hand, receive the third degree. He is constantly asking me what we're doing, where we are going, I mean he puts us to bed every night"

"Yes but in the cool way"

"Well maybe we should see what he says, he may want the space to himself"

"That's true" Ruth agreed before offering me a piece of her french toast.

"So now you want to share?" I teasingly asked her as she laughed and said "It's just because I love you".

The rest of the afternoon we spent lounging around with my dad. At 5:30 my cell rang and Ruth answered it. "Hello?" I heard her say and then frown slightly.

"That's weird, the hotel receptionist said she needs me to go down and see the room"

"Well I'll come with you" I said to her as I stood up as well.

"No, you go with Mac and I'll take your car and pick Zoe up, that way we can start setting up"

"Okay" I said slowly, torn between wanting to go with her and giving her some independance.

"I'll see you later" she said as she gave me a hug.

"Take my cell" I said at last as she grabbed it off the desk and waved goodbye.

_Ruth's POV_

"So are you excited about tonight?" Zoe asked me as we walked into the hotel. I shrugged as I looked over at her "I suppose so, we are only watching movies"

"And planning your wedding and besides we need to think of other things to do as a group until I'm too tired to do anything else"

"So you and Mac are not?" I began as Zoe blushed slightly and said "The more I thought about what you said, I realized you were right. I really like Mac and I want him to respect me and for that to happen I have to respect myself"

"Good for you Zoe" I said smiling as we made our way to the counter. We looked at the receptionist and I said "Hi, my name is Ruth Camden, you called earlier?" The receptionist looked at me in amazement and said "Yes..uh..you need to see your suite. Here is your key."

"Thanks" I said beaming at her before she said "Is there another number where I could reach you in case of anything else?"

"Sure" I told her as I gave her Martin's number and said "He's my fiancee and he will be arriving later"

"Okay" she said slowly and looked at me again before we walked off towards the elevator.

"She was weird" Zoe commented as I agreed and pressed five for our floor.

_At the counter_

The receptionist looked towards the young lady again. She didn't look married and she said fiancee. There was no way she could have had three children already. Feeling scared she dialed the number that Ruth gave her. A few moments later she heard "Brewer residence"

"Hello may I speak with Martin?"

"This is he"

"I am from the Hilton and I just gave your fiancee a key to the suite"

"Yes, is she okay?" she heard the urgency in the young man's tone.

"I hope so. Last night a young man called saying that your fiancee was his wife and that she was cheating on him.." she began as Martin cut her off "You didn't give him the room number, did you?"

"I'm sorry, I felt bad for him"

"I hope you know that if that monster hurts my fiancee I will have your job. Call the police and inform your manager" and with that he had hung up.

She took a deep breath as she called Glen Oak police station.

_Brewer Residence_

I hung up the phone and cursed. My dad walked in with Mac behind him "What's wrong dude?" Mac asked as I looked at my dad. He turned white and said "He found her?"

"Yes" I replied grimly as my dad said "Let's go"

_Room 560_

"So let me get this straight" I started as I laughed at Zoe "Mac loves watching the smurfs?" as I opened the door. When we walked in, I saw my worst nightmare.

"Hello Ruth, long time no see"

It was Brian and he was holding a gun.


	12. Chapter 12

_When I lived with the Camden's 12_

_Ruth's POV_

I looked at Brian in horror as Zoë stopped suddenly as asked me "What's the hold up?"

Brian looked over at Zoë and sneered as Zoë gasped. I looked at the both of them. How did they know one another?

"So you really wanted to be friends with her?" Brian asked Zoë as he pulled her by the hair and dragged her closer to him before saying very softly "Once I'm through with Ruth, I'll remind you how it is with a real man"

"Zoë?" I asked her slightly confused as she turned to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruth, at first I had agreed to help Brian and…"

"And then" Brian cut her off "This slut decided she wanted to be friends with you! Can you believe that? She left me high and dry and I had to search everywhere to find you. Luckily that receptionist at the front desk is a total ditz." Brian rolled his eyes slightly before looking at me and saying "You look wonderful Ruth. The only thing I don't like is that engagement ring on your finger. It shouldn't be there"

"What are you talking about Brian?" I asked him suddenly very angry.

"Ruth, you gave me your virginity. You belong to me"

"I didn't give you anything you sadistic jerk" I said hotly as Brian laughed "Oh big word, no wonder you skipped two grades"

As I moved closer, Brian looked at me with surprise in his eyes "Now let's not forget who's in control here Camden. I have a gun"

"That's only because you are a coward" I replied crossing my arms in front of my chest. Just then Zoë made a move to grab the gun and Brian slapped her across the cheek.

"Do you really think you are strong enough Zoë?" He threw her on the bed and said "Just sit tight and do what you know best."

"And what would that be?" Zoë asked angrily as she sat up.

Brian walked straight up to her and pointed the gun to her temple "lying on your back, legs spread open. Now shut up before I really hurt you"

Zoë looked at me, tears streaming down her face as she said quietly "I'm sorry Ruth"

"Later" I said as I turned my attention back to Brian who was watching me. He smiled slightly before saying "You know I have been watching you these past few days and something seems different, but I'm not sure what. It's almost as though you are confidant"

I grimly smiled and said "Well it took a long time for me to feel this way again"

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim" Brian warned harshly as placed the gun on his belt buckle and looked at me "You didn't spend time in juvenile custody"

"That's because I didn't commit a crime and I know I'm not a victim, I'm a survivor"

Brian laughed wickedly and said "And now ladies and gentlemen, Destiny's Child will come out to sing that powerful little ditty that Ruth has just stated"

I laughed slightly and asked "What do you think you are accomplishing here? The police are probably on the way right now"

"Well that's fine; because this will not be as tedious as last time. I'm sure Martin has been keeping it loose for me"

"And just what does that mean?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Ruth, why are you acting so dense, is it because of Zoë? She is stupid." then he turned to Zoe slapping her again "I told you to stay away from Ruth"

"Don't talk to her like that" I replied harshly as I walked up to him, my fists clenched.

"What are you doing?" he asked momentarily shocked that I had moved from my spot.

"What I should have done 30 minutes ago" I calmly replied as I grabbed his wrist and threw him on the floor. I then took his gun away from him as Zoë got up and helped me tie his hands together.

"Ruth" Brian cried out in anguish as the tears rolled down "Why would you do this? I love you; you should be marrying me, not Martin"

"I don't love you" I replied calmly as Brian struggled to get free as he said "It was always Martin. That's why you went out with me, to make him jealous. I took the one thing he wouldn't be able to have, and yet he still has you. You are mine"

"Say one more word and I will kill you" I heard a voice behind me as I saw Martin, Mac andMr. Brewer,along with Kevin.

"Martin" I said as I ran to him and he hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled away and began to look at me, checking for bruises.

"I'm fine" I replied moving closer as I hugged his waist.

Kevin took Brian's gun and picked him up as he read him his rights.

"It's not over Ruth" Brian yelled as Kevin said "It is for you. This time you will be charged as an adult"

Mac walked over to Zoë, who looked worried and shaken up. "Ruth?" she began as I smiled at her.

"Forget it, I forgive you. Just no more secrets from now on"

"Thanks" she said smiling through her tears.

"What was that about?" Martin asked me as I looked up at him and smiled "Later"

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked the millionth time as Zoë laughed and said "You should be asking Brian that. Ruth flipped him so fast he didn't know what happened"

As Martin looked at me, his eyebrow raised I blushed and said "I was tired of being the victim. Lisa's words finally made sense when I saw him in front of me"

"Well I'm proud of you" Martin replied before bending over to kiss me on the lips. I pulled slightly away and whispered "Want to do something that would make me feel better?"

"Anything" he said seriously as he looked down on me. "Marry me tonight"

"Excuse me" he replied blinking as I smiled up at him. "Wouldn't you want to sleep tonight with your wife and not your fiancée?"

"Well as long as you are sleeping with me tonight, it doesn't really matter" Martin replied as I swatted his chest. "Martin, think about it. As your fiancée we will only go to sleep..."

"Exactly" he began as the realization dawned on him and he blushed scarlet red before saying "I don't think our parents will allow it and we need their permission"

"Dad is okay with it"

"Dad as in my dad?" Martin replied as I nodded happily.

"When did you talk to him?"

"This morning when you were in the shower"

"As much as I would like to Ruth, I don't know. It's not fair to your parents. I already feel horrible that you live at my house"

"I don't live there" I said as he looked at me and I blushed slightly and said "Okay so I spend more time there than at home"

At that moment my parents walked in and rushed over to me. "Ruth honey, are you okay? Bill called us"

"I'm fine mom" I said as Mr. Brewer walked over to us and said "You would have been so proud. Brian was all tied up when we got here"

"Ruth, my baby" My mom said as my dad hugged me first and then she hugged me and I hugged her back, holding on tighter than I had in the past three years. When we pulled apart, she caressed my cheek and I smiled before saying "Mommy? I want to get married tonight"

She looked at me in surprise and said "May I ask why tonight?"

"Because for the past three years I have lived with the shame and horror of being raped and tonight I was finally free. I want to remember this date as the night I gave my virginity to the man I love, my husband"

My mom nodded and as the tears rolled down her face said "You work on Martin and I'll work on your dad and Mr. Brewer"

"Dad is on board" I said as my mom looked at me and asked "Your dad?"

"No I mean Martin's dad"

"Okay" she replied and went over to speak to my dad. Martin came up and I said "My mom is speaking to my dad about it"

"Are you sure you want to do this before graduation?" Martin asked me again as I smiled and said "Yes, I'm sure"

My dad walked over to us and said smiling briefly "I heard there is going to be a wedding tonight" I looked at him and asked "Really Daddy?" before throwing myself at him and hugging him tightly.

My parents looked at one another and smiled. They had their daughter back and that was what they wanted all along.


	13. Chapter 13

_Epilogue_

_Four years later_

_Martin POV_

After our wedding night, we still had graduation and speeches and moving to college. In the end, my dad decided that he would move with us and we bought a two family house near campus.

He then asked Annie and Eric to keep an eye on our house, since we would need it when we returned for vacations and holidays.

This made Annie and Eric feel better, since there was parental supervision, even though Ruth and I were married.

College was definitely not easy. Once Ruth had faced her demons and testified against Brian, she became a lot more independent. This was good in some ways and bad in others. Since Zoë and Mac decided to attend the same college, Ruth had a friend.

There were some nights that Ruth wouldn't even speak to me much less sleep with me and spent a considerable amount of time downstairs at my dad's place. However it was all worth it and we had just graduated from college, Summa cum laude.

At that moment Ruth walked in, her curly hair wet from the shower. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me as she jumped on top of me and kissed me.

"Us, the future" I responded before placing my arms around her waist.

"Oh" she said smiling as she got off and said "I feel like ice cream. Do we have any in the house?" and with that went downstairs.

We had just moved back home for good. I could tell my dad was happy to be back in Glen Oak, especially since he had started dating Lisa, our former therapist.

The past few weeks I had noticed that Ruth seemed to be eating a lot more and a lot of weird concoctions. At first I thought it was the stress but she was finished with finals and papers a week before I was. Last night I had walked into the kitchen and found Ruth eating a bananna and peanut butter sandwich with pickles on it.

I went downstairs to find Ruth pouting as she turned to me "We are all out of ice cream"

"Well let's take a walk and pick some up" I suggested after tying my laces.

"Okay" Ruth agreed amiably, her face glowing, and her eyes bright. I looked at her for a moment.

Lately she had seemed really happy as though she knew a secret. I hadn't given it any thought at the time because when I lived with the Camden's they always had secrets and Ruth was usually the keeper of them all. I figured Lucy was probably pregnant again and waiting to surprise everyone.

As we walked down the street, I held in my own grin. The past week and a half I had been negotiating with the owner down the street to purchase the house. I had figured it was time to move out of my Dad's house, since Lisa and he seemed to be pretty serious.

"Well look at that. It sold" Ruth said as we passed the house.

"Really? Would you like to look at it?" I asked her as she looked at me, her beautiful brown eyes confused.

"How can we look at it?"

"I happen to have the key" I answered nonchalantly as she grabbed it and ran up the front door.

Once we stepped inside, Ruth looked around. "It's gorgeous"

"Do you like it?"

"I adore it"

"Good because it's ours"

"Ours?" Ruth exclaimed in shock before sinking to the floor and crying. "Honey, what's wrong? I thought you liked it" I anxiously asked her.

"I do but it's so big and you probably spent a fortune and we don't have that kind of money. How can we afford a house like this? Martin you have a great job, but seriously do you know how much this house is going to cost in the upkeep alone? Plus I won't be able to work for at least the next four years. How will you be able to support five people?"

"Five people? Honey, we don't have to take care of our parents, that's later on in life. Besides I thought you were going to wait to get a Masters"

"I mean a house and kids..." Ruth continued babbling as I interrupted her again "Just because you think I act childish at times does not mean I am a kid…wait did you say kids, as in plural?"

"I'm pregnant Martin, with triplets" Ruth finally said through her tears.

"You're pregnant… I mean we're pregnant?" I asked her in a whisper as the full realization hit. "I'm going to be a father? How? When?"

"Well I don't think I need to explain how" Ruth replied softly as she continued "three months ago"

I blushed as I remember that night. Ruth had just come in late from a party that Zoë and she had attended and I was pissed. It was suppose to be our usual movie night but Ruth had said she needed some space from me. I told her to go and spent the rest of the night stewing in anger.

When she had finally reached home, I had reached the boiling point and soon our angry fight turned into one of the most incredible nights of our married life together, and now we were given a miracle to remember it by. Three babies, wait a second, three babies!

"Yes three children Martin" Ruth aid dryly as she realized that it had just sunk in. "and we don't have any money…" she repeated as I helped her off the floor and gave her a hug.

"Sweetie we have more than enough money. I was offered a job at the law firm and they have a baseball team that everyone participates in, so the best of both worlds. Plus just because you aren't working doesn't mean we'll be in the poor house. I am so excited" I said again before kissing her on the lips.

Ruth smiled before kissing me back and as I pulled apart slightly I huskily said "Would you like to christen our new home?"

"How about you wait until after dinner?" We heard a voice dryly suggest as we turned around to see our parents and Lisa behind us.

I blushed slightly as Ruth smiled at them and said "I guess you knew about the house?"

"And the babies" I said as Ruth hit me in the stomach and Annie said sharply "Babies? We just know of one baby" as she turned to look at Ruth for confirmation.

"I wanted to let Martin know first before we told everyone else." Ruth began as I jumped in "Triplets! We are having triplets" as everyone started laughing and hugging us, reminding me of all the times I had lived with the Camdens and celebrated their good and bad news. Now they were sharing in ours and it would continue to be that way for years to come.

_Finis_

_Thank you so much for all your reviews, especially bluebaby3296, phoenixfan1, onetreefan, SunKissedCutie, heather102, and everyone else._

_Most importantly thank you Dance4grace for allowing me to finish your story. _


End file.
